Holy Region Dialogue
First Mission * Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** --As you follow Danica to the location of the Empress, you realize that you aren't heading to Othlon. ** --You ask Danica why that is. ** Danica: Well, only the higher-ups in the Imperial Guard know this, but the Empress actually live alone with her child. The Emperor is in Othlon. ** Danica: It's apparently for "safety reasons", but I can't help but wonder what the real reason is. ** Danica: Their relationship can't be any worse that mine and my father's, at least. ** Rebel: Hold it! ** Rebel: Yeah, hold it! ** --You are stopped by a group of rebel troops. ** Danica: Out of my way, you fools! ** Rebel: Make us, Imperial dogs! ** Rebel: The Boss says that you two ain't allowed to go anywhere. ** Rebel: We're here to make sure he's satisfied. ** Danica: Well, let's not keep him waiting then. * After Boss Battle ** Rebel: You're gonna pay for this! ** --The rebels scatter from the scene ** Danica: We have even less time than I thought. If the rebels are trying to cut us off, they know where we're heading! Second Mission * Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** Rebel: What? How could they be here already? ** Rebel: The others must be slacking off or something. There's no way they could have all been... ** Danica: We took care of your friends just a few moments ago. ** Rebel: Oh... Oh man... ** Danica: Tell me, what do you possibly hope to accomplish by standing against us? ** Rebel: We... we're fighting for a better world! ** Rebel: Yeah! You can't stop us from freeing the land from tyranny! ** Rebel: We'll have to show you the righteousness of our cause! * After Boss Battle ** Rebel: N-no way! This can't be how it ends! ** Rebel: Our struggle... our cause... Everything is falling apart... ** Danica: Your "cause" is nothing but a sham. Do you know how many have died at the hands of the rebels? ** Rebel: And the murder in your Emperor's name is somehow more justified? At least we have an honorable cause. ** Danica: ... ** Danica: Don't you dare talk to me about "justified murder." ** Rebel: ... ** Danica: Out of my sight. Both of you. ** --Sending mortal danger, both rebels turn pale and flee. Danica just stands there, her fists clenched. Third Mission * Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** Imperial Guard: Hold on a moment! ** Danica: What now? ** Imperial Guard: We have reports of bandits in the area. State your intentions, both of you! ** Danica: Can't you see my cape? I'm also an Imperial Guard. We have an urgent message for Her Higness, so I would appreciate if you moved aside. ** Imperial Guard: A likely story! ** Danica: Excuse me? ** Imperial Guard: I'm sorry, but we cannot allow any passage along this road. ** Imperial Guard: I will need to bring the both of you in for questioning. ** Danica: I guess we need to battle then. Let's make this quick. * After Boss Battle ** Imperial Guard: My word! This power...those monsters... you must be Danica Tardel! ** Imperial Guard: Please forgive me, Ms. Tardel. I can't afford to let just anyone through. ** Danica: Right, whatever. Just get out of my way please. ** Imperial Guard: ...You won't speak badly of me, would you? ** Danica: I said get out of my way! Fourth Mission * Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** --You arrive at a manor of decent size, tucked away in the middle of a forest. It is surrounded by Imperial Guards. ** Imperial Guard: Halt! ** Danica: Not this again... ** Imperial Guard: State your business. This area is off-limits. ** Danica: I am Danica Tardel of the Imperial Guard. We have a matter of utmost urgency to discuss with our Empress. ** Imperial Guard: Ms. Tardel? Daughter of Relbus Tardel? I am honored to meet you! ** Imperial Guard: Right this way, if you will. ** --You are led to a Room with an ornate door. ** Imperial Guard: Here we are. You should try to keep it short, our Empress Avelyn is currently spending time with her son. ** Danica: Thank you. ** --You see the Empress, seated on the floor next to a young child. She looks up at Danica, and then stops and stares at you for a moment. ** Empress Avelyn: ... ** Imperial Guard: Your Highness! I'm so sorry to intrude. Danica Tardel here has requested an audience with you about a matter of utmost...Your Highness? Is something wrong? ** Avelyn: Oh... It's nothing. Sorry, I felt...a little light-headed for a moment. ** --The guard walks over to Avelyn and whispers something in her ear. ** Avelyn: Hmm... ** Aveyn: Adrian darling, can you please play outside the door for a moment? ** Adrian: Did I do something bad, Mommy? I wanna stay here and play with everyone too! ** Avelyn: You didn't do anything, darling. It's just we need a minute or two to talk about...boring adult things. ** Adrian: ...Okay. ** --Adrian glumly walks out the door as Avelyn rises to her feet. ** Danica: Please forgive the intrusion, your Highness. ** Avelyn: Danica... it's been a while. Last I saw you was at your brother's... Uh. ** Avelyn: I'm sorry. In any case, you are practically my family. There's no need for such formality. ** Danica: Thank you for your kindness. I'm sorry, your highness, but... there is a problem. A big problem. ** Danica: The First Ones are being stolen by the rebel forces! I don't know how they learned of where they are, but they've already claimed four of them! ** Avelyn: The First Ones... how could this happen? ** Danica: It gets worse! The rebels knew where all the others were hidden beforehand, so they surely know where to go for the last one... ** Avelyn: ......Me. ** Danica: Y-yes. ** Danica: Your Highness, we must hurry- ** --A loud crashing from the hallway interrupts Danica. ** Avelyn: What in the world is going on? ** --The doorway bursts open as Eric marches inside, flanked by rebels soldiers. ** Danica: Eric! ** Eric: I'm sorry, Empress Avelyn Veros, but you must hand over your golden Capture Card! ** Avelyn: Why? What would someone like you want with that? ** Eric: It's none of your concern. ** Avelyn: It is my concern. Leonitus fought so hard to seal the away. I could never hand them over! ** Eric: Avelyn, I know all about your husband. ** Avelyn: ... ** Eric: He's cursed, right? He's no longer the warm, compassionate man you once knew. ** Eric: He's become something far more sinister. ** Eric: But we can break his curse. If you tell me where the Card is, I can change his fate! ** Danica: This is ridiculous! ** Avelyn: ...What do you know of Leonitus? ** Danica: What? Your Majesty?! ** Eric: The curse. It cannot be "broken", but it can be "undone". With your help, the past can be changed to prevent all of this- ** Avelyn: No. That's not what I meant. ** Eric: ...? ** Avelyn: I don't understand how you know of this, but you are right. Indeed, Leonitus is different now... ** Avelyn: Fate has not been kind to us. But I don't regret a single thing we did, and I bet neither does Leonitus. ** Avelyn: We fought against cruel fate with all we had. We may have ultimately failed, but in the process, we gained much. ** Avelyn: Our happiest memories, our most trusted allies, our love... and our most precious possession of all. ** Eric: What are you saying? You have the chance to make things right, but you're throwing it all away? ** Eric: Why? This makes no sense! ** Avelyn: I remember the Leonitus I fell in love with. I remember his selflessness, his kind heart, and his smile... ** Avelyn: And I have my son to prove it. ** Avelyn: Changing the past means I could lose my son... and no better fate is worth giving him up. ** Avelyn: Young trainer, whoever you are, I order you to leave this place and never come back. ** Eric: ... ** --Eric pauses for a moment. The rebels behind him shift uncomfortably. ** Ramsus: What a touching tale, Empress... ** Avelyn: Ramsus! So, you were the one leading this rebellion. ** Ramsus: At your service, as always. How is Leonitus? I'm afraid it's been ages since we last spoke... ** Ramsus: From the sound of things, he isn't quite like I remember. ** Avelyn: I'm not giving you the First One, Ramsus. ** Avelyn: Leave now, and I will spare you. ** Ramsus: I'm afraid you're misreading the situation, my dear. ** --Ramsus walks in front of Eric and the other rebels. Avelyn gasps, as she sees that Ramsus has a knife to Adrian's throat. ** Avelyn: No! Adrian! ** Avelyn: Let him go, Ramsus! ** Eric: Ramsus, stop this! This isn't what we agreed on! ** Ramsus: Didn't I tell you before, my boy? When we fight giants, we use everything we can to even the odds. ** Eric: I order you to release him! ** Ramsus: Please. You have no authority over me. Nobody does! ** Ramsus: I'm only putting up with you so the Reconquista or whatever will give us more of their powerful monsters. ** Ramsus: And I'm pretty sure that they, like myself, care only about results. ** Ramsus: Honestly, you're just another thorn in my side. ** Eric: ... ** Ramsus: Now, Empress, tell us where the last Capture Card is. ** Avelyn: ...Lake Machiar. It's at Lake Machiar. ** Ramsus: That sounds reasonable. ** --Ramsus drops Adrian, who scurries over to his mother. ** Ramsus: Eric! I want you to head to Lake Machiar to find the Capture Card. ** Eric: ... ** Ramsus: Now. Unless you want me to tell the Reconquista about your disobedience. ** Eric: ... ** --Eric heads out of the house. ** Danica: Darn it! We were so close... ** Avelyn: You got what you wanted. Now go. ** Ramsus: Ha ha ha! Do you think I'm naive enough to just let this opportunity slip by me? ** Avelyn: What opportunity? ** Ramsus: My chance to strike Leonitus where it hurts the most. ** Ramsus: Well, my friends! I'll grant you the honor of ending the life of the Imperial family! Glory to our rebellion! ** Avelyn: You monster! ** Ramsus: Sorry, Mrs. Veros. It's been wonderful to see you again. I'll be meeting your husband soon enough. ** --Ramsus departs as the rebels close in. ** Danica: Don't worry, your Highness! We won't let these rebels lay a single finger on you or your son! * After Boss Battle ** Dialogue